


Следственный эксперимент

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: По заявке missgreed "Хиджиката/Гинтоки, допрос, наручники и сомнительное согласие".Таймлайн - начало аниме/манги.





	Следственный эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке missgreed "Хиджиката/Гинтоки, допрос, наручники и сомнительное согласие".  
> Таймлайн - начало аниме/манги.

\- …и поэтому машина взорвалась сама. И телевышка тоже, - монотонно пробубнил Гинтоки и откинулся на стуле.  
У Хиджикаты дергался глаз. Дергалась щека и дергались руки, которые так и тянулись попеременно то к мечу, то к унылой морде задержанного, то к стулу, на котором тот сидел. Точнее, покачивался, грозя вот-вот рухнуть на пол. Хиджиката был совершенно не против, еще и прибил бы для верности этим самым стулом, потому что за четвертый час допроса успел уже порядком озвереть.   
\- Охуеть, - процедил он сквозь зубы, выплюнул на пол порядком изжеванный фильтр от сигареты, которую просто раскрошил до этого в пальцах – руки слишком тряслись для того, чтобы подкурить. – И бомбы твоего дружка совершенно не при чем, так что ли?  
Гинтоки сонно кивнул.  
\- И дружок твой, который обнаружился в твоей компании в соседнем квартале – тоже совершенно не при чем, так?! – заорал Хиджиката, треснув по столу так, что ладонь загудела.   
Гинтоки поморщился.  
\- Я же сказал, мы с Зурой просто хорошо проводили время. Развлекались. Ты же знаешь, что это такое, а? – протянул он лениво, насмешливо и, кажется, даже сочувственно. – Или все твои развлечения – ловить гориллу-босса, когда он напьется, и доставать меня скучными вопросами? Ты мне уже все мозги проимел, господин защитник порядка, - Гитоки с хрустом размял шею и резко качнулся вперед, так что ножки стула с грохотом стукнули об пол. – Давай, отпускай меня. Все равно Зура давно уже спит на своей жесткой героической постели.  
Лампочка под потолком мигнула, и Хиджиката медленно сделал вдох. Если у него еще и оставалось какое-то терпение, то сейчас оно закончилось.  
\- Мозги проимел, говоришь, - сказал он тихо, подходя к глядящему исподлобья Гинтоки. – Мозги.   
Он удара голова Гинтоки мотнулась в сторону, он поднял на него взгляд – темный, злой, в котором уже не оставалось ни тени насмешки или расслабленности.  
\- Держишь меня за кретина, да? Думаешь, можно мне в лицо рассмеяться: дурак, мой дружок уже давно смылся, мы тебя поимели? Ничего. Ничего, сволочь, я тоже умею развлекаться.  
Хиджиката выбил из-под него ногою стул, при падении Гинтоки успел сгруппироваться, но ударился скованными за спиной руками и выругался сквозь зубы, выгнувшись.  
\- Эй, ты совсем охренел? Это уже не допрос…  
\- Ага. Не допрос, урод, а следственный эксперимент. Давай восстановим с тобой картину того, что вы делали с дружком-террористом, пока где-то – сами собой! – взрывались бомбы!   
\- Мы пили, придурок, - ответил Гинтоки, но Хиджиката только глухо рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- У следствия другое мнение на этот счет. Итак, с чего все началось….  
Он рванул пояс Гинтоки, пряжка отлетела и звонко ударилась о пол. Гинтоки проследил за ней удивленным взглядом и дернулся с возмущенным окриком, когда Хиджиката рывком перевернул его на живот.  
Хиджиката надавил Гинтоки на шею, ткнув лицом в пол.  
\- Не мешай мне, придурок, - рявкнул он. – Я выстраиваю версию следствия, - продолжил со смешком. – Следствие считает, что вы с вашим другом-террористом трахались, пока происходили взрывы. И по этой версии, вы оба к ним не причастны. Как тебе такой расклад, а?  
\- Неплохой расклад, - медленно выговорил Гинтоки после паузы. – Я только не понял, какого хрена…  
\- Сейчас поймешь, - пообещал Хиджиката, сдергивая с него штаны. Гинтоки заорал и попытался двинуть ему скованными руками, но Хиджиката навалился на него всем телом и зарычал на ухо: Следствие хочет проверить, сколько времени у вас заняла ебля. Твоего дружка сюда в ближайшее время не приволочешь, поэтому остается довольствоваться силами сотрудников.  
Он насухую ткнулся пальцами в задний проход и ухмыльнулся, когда Гинтоки сжался.  
\- Разваливается версия, ты погляди. У тебя там сухо, как в пустыне. Неужели ты был сверху? Неужели наш прославленный террорист подставляет зад всем, кто попросит? Надо будет добавить новую строчку в ориентировку. Да, и в объявление о поимке преступника тоже…  
\- Я ему отсосал, - вяло проговорил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката разжал пальцы на его шее, и тот повернул лицо, глядя на него с улыбкой. С омерзительной, расслабленной улыбкой, которая бесила Хиджикату больше всего.  
\- Отлично, - он поднялся на ноги и дернул Гинтоки с пола за волосы, заставив встать на колени. – Продолжаем следственный эксперимент.  
Он расстегивал ширинку, кажется, битый час, руки тряслись от злости и предвкушения – сейчас, сейчас он поимеет этого засранца в его улыбчивый рот!  
Гинтоки хмыкнул и поднял взгляд, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
\- Да у тебя, я погляжу, стоит на твою работу. Молодец, - смешок защекотал горячим дыханием чувствительную головку, и Хиджиката вцепился в белые патлы, резко дернув на себя. Губы Гинтоки плотно обхватили его член, язык скользнул, коснулся щели, надавил – у Хиджикаты медленно затряслись колени. Гинтоки сосал, сжимая губы, глядя на него снизу вверх неотрывно, вовсе не мигая, и Хиджиката не мог отвести взгляда от его глаз.   
Гинтоки выпустил его член изо рта и легко подул на влажную кожу, лизнул поджавшиеся яйца, провел языком по основанию члена и резко вобрал его в рот целиком. Хиджиката со стоном толкнулся в расслабленное горло раз, другой, и кончил, стискивая пальцы в жестких волосах.   
Гинтоки будто нехотя отстранился и лениво окинул взглядом опавший член.  
\- Для чистоты эксперимента, - проговорил он, чуть задыхаясь, хриплым голосом. – Надо продолжить.  
Хиджиката молча натянул белье и застегнул штаны – сил на то, чтобы что-то сказать, не было совсем. Напряжение ушло, оставив в теле звенящую пустоту. Это было хорошо и странно. Он дернул подбородком – мол, что еще, говори?  
\- После того, как я отсосал Зуре, он мне тоже отсосал. Так что следственный эксперимент считается незавершенным. Нам же важно засечь время, которые мы потратили, пока взрывались чьи-то бомбы?  
Хиджиката задохнулся от накатившего гнева, так что даже не смог заорать в ту же секунду.  
Он набрал полную грудь воздуха.  
Гинтоки облизнул влажно блестящие губы и шире раздвинул ноги. Из его расстегнутой ширинки торчал стоящий член с крупной головкой.  
Хиджиката медленно выдохнул, думая о том, что все это полный бред.  
И медленно опустился на пол.  
Надо доводить до конца все эксперименты.


End file.
